


Confessions

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-28
Updated: 2006-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James quietly watches the girl he wishes would care for him as much as he cares for her. Accidentally waking her up, he knows that with her, the trouble is about to arise.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

James Potter snuck downstairs to take a peek at the girl that had ignored him for the past few years. Lily had been studying for the exams late into the night in front of the common room fire that had been extinguished while she was sleeping. 

He carefully walked to the couch and looked into the face that had haunted his dreams, and that was at the moment tilted to one side. Beautiful, he though. She was that, for no one had her dark auburn hair, spirited and lively green eyes, softly pointed nose, the little cluster of freckles on the perfectly proportioned face and the courage to do what she knows to be right. James loved everything about the girl in front of him. That's what it, he was truly in love with her. What he would do to be able to say those words and have them returned back to him. 

He gently bent over and lightly kissed her forehead. To his immense horror, after he had stood up straight, she started to stir in her slumber. James tried to go up to his dormitory unnoticed, but no luck. His foot bumped against the coffee table and Lily quickly sat up. James shuffled nervously; waited apprehensively for the fight that would likely ensue at any moment. She quickly looked around the room and examined the scene before her. She saw a very nervous James with a guilty look on his face.

"What are...what were you doing?" said Lily covering up a yawn.

"W...well..n..nothing," stuttered James quietly.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go up to my dormitory where I rightfully belong," she said, and then proceeded to pick up her book bag and swing it onto her shoulder. James came out of all the mixed thoughts and feelings swirling inside him and called to Lily.

"Wait Lily! Stop!" he hollered.

"What is it James," Lily said exasperatedly, "I'm tired and want to go to bed." 

"Well..good night Lily," James said sounding disappointed.

"Is that all James?" 

James glanced at Lily's form; she had her bag on her shoulder and looked both tired and agitated. James couldn't stop himself if he wanted to, but the next moment all he knew was that he was actually kissing the girl that was perfect for him, kissing the girl he loved. He quickly pulled away and whispered a sorry, and looked slowly into the shocked girl's face. Lily was shocked because of the sudden kiss, but she didn't complaining

"I'm really sorry. I'm not sure why I did that. It just sort of happened," he said stepping farther away and looking down.

Lily looked into his guilty hazel eyes in wonder. She wondered how this could have happened to her here of all times. She was no longer sleepy, and she wished she were asleep, so she could forget about it in the morning. But the look on his face made those thoughts disappear. 

He wasn't sure what Lily's thoughts were, but they must not have been bad because he still was in one piece. Then the most embarrassing moment came after he blurred out the words he tried to push away.

"Lily. I love you,"

"You...you what?" she gasped. 

James didn't answer; all he did was look shocked at his statement ringing like a gong around the room.

"Well...I said I love you, yeah well, good night," James said walking embarrassedly to his dormitory.

"Wait! What just happened, James?" Lily inquired.

James, his cheeks very red and warm, turned around and walked toward Lily. She had a very confused look on her face.

"Umm..aren't you mad at me for kissing you?" James asked barely above a whisper.

"Why did you kiss me?" 

"I'm not sure, actually," he confessed.

"Well!" Lily said a bit loudly.

"Well? Well what?" James asked completely puzzled.

"Are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend or what?" James looked at Lily like he never saw anything like her before, and in a sense he never really had.

"What!" You want to be my girlfriend?" he said completely non-pulsed. She nodded her head and then said what was on her mind.

"James, I have a confession to make," he just looked up confused, but she pressed on further. "Since the beginning of the school year, I've noticed you've changed over the summer. I guess I should say that I really like the changes I've been seeing. I guess I should say that..(she sighed)...that I think, I think I love you too," she ended in a whisper, but James heard it and grinned widely.

"Really!" he couldn't help the volume of his voice that reached a yell. Lily nodded her head again, and then to James surprise she smiled and blushed. James laughed and bent down and kissed her with full purpose this time. While their lips still touched he whispered something that made them both smile and pull away.

"Would you, the one and only beautiful Lily Evans, be my girlfriend?"

"I've been wanted you to ask me that question all year," Lily replied and then pulled completely away. "Thank you for asking me to be your girlfriend, but I really need to go to bed James." 

"Please wait two more minutes Lily; I've waited for this moment for years," he said desperately. Lily looked like she was about to refuse, but she blushed and said "Only two more minutes, James," 

"That's all the minutes I need," he then looked deeply into her eyes and then gently kissed the top of her head. "Alright, mow my fair maiden, let us take thee to thy bed and off into dreamland." James said with a regal bow. Lily giggled at his antics and lifted up her bag once more, and then she shyly waved a small hand and blew a kiss good night.

James stood there in mild shock thinking of the luck he had had tonight. I have the wonderful Lily Evans as a girlfriend, and it's not a joke or a cruel dream either. 

Then something mildly loud came down from the boys' staircase. Sirius Black, James' best friend, appeared looking worried. "Where have you been Prongs," he asked looking shrewdly at James. "you look kind of star-struck."

James just gave him a funny lopsided grin and walked silently up the stairs. Sirius didn't want to give up that fast; had anyone been left in the common room the person would've heard the pestering of questions until the slam of the door. 


End file.
